Beauty Is The Beast
by Bubba-S
Summary: Her one and true love is a Vampire, the thing she's supposed to hate the most. However, they have one common enemy, will they stay in hiding or show their love and fight together to destroy their unknown common enemy?


**A/N: Enjoy :)**

 _ **Chapter 1: So...**_

 **Balya** **pov**

Hi, my name is Balya (Ba - lie - ya) Ciels and I am the daughter of Alpha Roderick Ciels and Luna Bella Ciels. I live in Logan, UT in my parents pack house. There's basically snow and trees. I am an only child so I will soon be Alpha, but I have yet to find my mate, so I want to wait.

I imagine him being tall, mainly because I'm short so he's going to be that anyways, and protective and of course a werewolf. I'm not really picky about the guy that I get because I am 24, until tomorrow, and I have been waiting 8 years for my King to arrive.

 _Did you know that when you think about the mate that we don't have, I think about it. -_ _Stephany_

 _I'm so sorry_ _Steph_ _, want to go for a run to get your mind off of it?_ I asked her. I know she is so sad, she whines ever so often and it just hurts my heart even more.

 _Sure why not. Lets go to Catrina's house, she always cheers us right up. -Stephany_

I reply with an 'okay' and strip out of my clothes, I do not want to rip up my favorite jeans. I change and immediately feel Stephany get a little happier. I tip toe down the stairs because I know how much my mom hates it when I wolf in the house, but my plan fails seeing as she is just in the living room walking in my direction.

"Really Ly! Can you ever be obedient?"

"Yes, when you tell me to come down for dinner I come down right away." I said making her roll her eyes, amused.

My mother is very beautiful to me, she and I stand at just about the same height. I also have her dark brown eyes that go black when we're hungry, or angry about something. That's all I have of my mother, the rest is my dad and my grandmother, his mom.

"Where are you going?"

"To Catrina's for a while. I may stay the night depending on how late it is." I said turning to walk out of the door before my mother held the conversation any longer.

"Well, be careful. Also tell her that I said hey! I love you!" She yelled at me because I had already started to run away from the pack house.

 _I love you too._ I said mind linking with her.

I ran for about 25 minutes stopping to get a drink at the lake. After doing so I laid down in the snow and rolled around on my back with my mouth open.

My attention was drawn away from what I was doing when I heard the trees behind me rustle. I listened and right before I decided it was nothing I heard growling. I looked through the trees with my blue eyes for a sign of anything. I sniffed the air and knew exactly who it was.

I let my guard down, laid back down in the snow and waited for him to notice that I noticed it was him.

"Mane! How did you know it was me Ly?" he said running up and sitting next to me.

"Because you smell like piss and feet." I said in a serious tone, but nevertheless I was joking around. He whined and laid down.

"Really?"

"No, Fernando." I said cackling at how he responded, "you smell like coconuts." I said laying my head on his back letting him know I was serious.

Fernando Nolasco is my guy best friend and soon to be my beta. He wasn't too tall about 5'5 and his fur was brown, black, and blondish. I got off of him after us just relaxing together in silence for a couple of minutes and stretched.

"I have to go." I told him as he sat up looking at me.

"Why?" he asked in a very annoying whiny tone. "Stay here, with me."

I shook my head at his request, "I can't. I already told my mother that I was going to Catrina's house. If I stay here and she finds out that I'm not there and never went, I'm dead. You know how protective she is, even though I'm a grown woman." I was never one to lie to my parents anyways. Even when I did stuff I knew I would get into trouble for, I never lied.

"See ya later!" I said running back into the woods and to my best friends' house. It took me a good 10 more minutes to get there and when I did I could smell my best friends' scent. She smelled of maple syrup and salt, and I knew her scent from anywhere.

I was about to let out a small howl for her but she had already opened the door for me and looked down yelling,

"I was wondering when you were going to show up. Your ma called almost an hour ago telling me that you were coming. What took you so long?" She said turning around and walking away allowing me to come in. I followed behind her going up the stairs answering her question.

"Oo, I almost forgot." She said and she waved her finger and the door downstairs shut and locked.

"You know he likes you right?" She said once we had made it to her room.

"Nando? Hell no, he wouldn't even think about that knowing that we both we have our mates sooner or later." I said shaking my head.

"Whatever you say." She said shrugging her shoulders, "but what ya want to do tonight almost 25 year old?!"

"I don't know. Whatever you want, you know I'm bad at choosing stuff."

"How about I go downstairs and pop popcorn and get wine while you get dressed and pick a movie or two." She said while getting up to walk away. I went to her drawer and got a shirt and some pajama pants and picked out the three Lord of the Rings for three reasons: I love Orlando Bloom and Gollum fascinates me and they are just my favorite movies.

I popped in _The Fellowship of the Ring_ and waited on the bed for Trina to come back. I sulked for five minutes while Stephany whined, before being brought out of my thoughts by a loud Trina.

"Uggghhhh! You always pick these stupid movies!" She said blowing out her breath.

"They are not stupid, you're just jealous that Gollum gets more attention than you, so you hate on all three movies." I said to her while shrugging my shoulders and she threw some popcorn at me. I picked one out of my hair and some on my shirt and ate them.

"Well," she said frustrated "you'll never have Orlando Bloom so ha!" She yelled at me making me gasp, feigning hurt. He is so my hubby and she is a jealous bitch.

"You witch bitch! You're a hater and he's my mate. I just have to see him in person so hmm. And where's my wine?!" As soon as I said that it came levitating in. "Thank you." I said huffing while drinking.

"You're welcome... slut." She said making me burst into laughter and her tag along with me. That's what the rest of the night consisted of, us laughing and joking, and painting each other nails while the movies were just background noises.

I woke with the aroma of eggs, bacon, and cinnamon pancakes in my nose. I reached over for my phone and saw over one hundred messages from friends and family wishing me a happy birthday. I clicked on one in particular, Johnny's. He's my best human friend whose liked me since forever. I tell him every time that he comes on to me that he's 'not my mate and I'm waiting for him'.

Although your one and true love is your mate, you can still love someone else, however, I choose to wait. I don't want to hurt him, he's been hurt enough, and I don't wanna love anyone intimately, but my mate. I sent him a personal thank you with plenty of emojis.

I finally got out of bed and went to the bathroom to pee and brush my teeth since I have my own toothbrush here.

"Good Morning! Happy Birthday To You Best Friend!" Trina yelled bursting the bathroom door open while I was peeing. "Food is done and waiting for you so hurry up so you can come back and shower so we can go to LA!" My eyes bulged when she said that.

I've always wanted to go there and she was granting my wish. I got up after wiping myself and went in for the hug only for her to put her force field up and almost knock me down. "Wash your hands." She said looking at me crazy and walked away.

After what seemed like forever on the plane we finally made it and whistled for a taxi to take us to our hotel room. I didn't realize it was this hot down here, all I brought was jeans and a couple of short sleeve shirts and dresses so the first thing we decided to do was go shopping. I was okay with that since I was blowing my dad's money and not mines.

 _"This has ten grand on it. And this one right here also has ten grand on it." he said giving me and Trina each a card. "Please spend this money wisely, you're only going to be there for a couple of days so have some money left over when you get back pumpkin, please." My dad said to me while suffocating me in a bone crushing hug. My mom moved him away from me and hugged me, "Call me once you get to your hotel room okay? Oh, and keep your guard up at all times no telling what might be out there, rouges, witches,_ _vampires-_ _."_

 _"Dad, she's rambling again." I said as she still had our bodies glued together. My dad laughed at my comment because of our inside joke. He pulled her off of me and told me 'to have fun and be_ _watchful'_ _. They're treating me like a kid. I just turned 25 for Christ's Sake. Trina grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door and yelled to my parents_ _'Alpha_ _, Luna we don't want to miss the_ _plane.'_ _although we had an hour to procrastinate._

After dropping our bags off at the hotel, calling my mother, and me changing into a purple and blue Sundress with my purple vans and us unpacking a little we left and went to this big ass mall. We went into Aeropostle, Old Navy, Charlotte Russe, Plato's Closet, Victoria Secret, and Bath and Body Works. Basically just walking around stores for no reason.

When I say we spent money, we spent a lot of money, on things we may not ever wear. We went to the food court and ate some subway.

"Hey, we should get a rental, so we can ride around on our own time." Trina suggested.

"Yeah, sounds good. Maybe we can stalk Orlando Bloom while we're here." I said laughing at my own joke.

We both decided that Forever 21 would be our last stop before going back to the hotel room and headed that way. "It smells kinda funny." I say to myself, but I just ignore it.

 _Don't go in there -Stephany_

 _Oh, come on. I know you're tired and we've been here for hours, but this is our last store and we're leaving, I promise._ I said then I blocked her out and went in with Trina.

I didn't find very much I liked in here which is surprising because back home this is like my favorite store. Trina and I went to the back and she went to the dressing room. She came out with a fitted white dress on and did a little twirl asking me how she looked.

"Damn that ass looks good girl!" I said to her giving it a smack and she laughed.

"I know right?! I've been doing squats. She soon came out with her regular clothes on and said she was ready to go, but when we turned around we were met by a blond, a red head, and a brunette.

"Look girls. If it isn't the smelly whore and the ugly whore." The blond said referring to me and my best friend.

 _Kill her -Stephany_

 _Oh, I wish I could right now for what she said about Trina, but we're in public_ _Steph_ _._

She just growled and went away. I stood there staring at the ugly heifers. "Let's just go Ly." Trina said to me calmly, yanking my body in the direction she was going. I snatched away from her and stood there a little longer.

Finally blinking I turned to do what I was told calmly. The red headed one stuck her fangs out at me and licked them.

To say I was mad was an understatement, I was about to say something when Trina screamed my name. I let out a low growl and stomped away, making sure to bump into her, leaving Trina a little behind.

We sat in the food court for about 10 minutes talking to my dad on the phone, letting him know that we were fine and about to leave the mall. I picked up two big bags that had our other smaller ones inside and so did Trina, I could still smell those whores and I started to get angry all over again. I walked a little fast, slowing down when I noticed that it was at an abnormal speed.

"Thank goodness you slowed down. I was about to trip you just so I could catch up!"

I laughed at her shaking my head. "So you were gonna use your powers to trip me in front of everyone?" I asked her still laughing,

"No one would know, all I would have to do is flick my finger and when you fell gasp like you almost died making the humans do so as well." When she said that I couldn't control my laughter anymore. I completely let my guard back down and forgot everything bad that happened not too long ago and continued to walk towards the exit.

As I'm walking I turn my head towards Trina about to say something when I run smack dab into someone else. That someone felt like a fucking wall, but when we touched my body sparked and Steph was happy as hell.

My nostrils caught its scent and the smell of Cinnamon and Peaches filled my nose. I looked from where I was on the ground and when I was about to smile I stopped myself. A fucking _Vampire_!

I got up off of the ground and so did he, I looked up at him, my eyes black, as he looked down at me. We stared at each other studying one another's face. His hair just looked like it had been cut low, and he had a little stubble on his face that was so sexy, almost making me fall back to the ground. His eyes were black and dull as I looked back into them after taking in the rest of his features. His pink lips looked so soft and kissable. I really just wanted to touch his face! His face looked so perfect, everything was so perfect.

I hate him.

"Balya, Ian." My best friend and the guy beside my mate said our names at the same time really loudly, slightly getting our attentions, like we hadn't been listening to them talk to us before. I looked down and saw Trina trying to put my bags back in my hand, snapping out of it I grabbed them and started to walk away, not looking back at Ian? I suppose.

 _Mate! Where are you going?! Mate, mate!" -Stephany_

She kept yelling at me although I ignored her and walked past him and his friend out of the mall and went to put my bags into the trunk of the awaiting cab. I got in and looked out the window of the cab and saw that he had too, left. I looked down and back up and saw his eyes looking directly at mines and I noticed that they were a different color from before, now they're a beautiful greenish, gray color.

The cab pulled off causing me to jerk back in my seat and we were on the road and I didn't utter a word the entire time. I just sat there thinking why the fuck the Moon Goddess did this.

When we got back to the hotel room Trina instantly starts yelling and hugging me. I just roll my eyes at her.

"And he's so cute and you guys would be cute together! Oh my God this is so great!" She yelled clearly way too excited about this. I felt Steph get a little angry when she said that he was cute talking 'bout some _he's_ _mine_ and growling and shit.

I put my hands on her shoulders and stopped her from hopping around. "Trina, please, would you stop!" I said and brought her back down to earth.

"Why? You finally found your mate why aren't you happy?" I looked at her for a second and she looked at me. "You racist bitch! Because he's a Vampire, really! You imprinted on him and he did the same to you! Hell y'all even played y'all first game together, staring contest, and you mean to tell me you're not happy because he's a Vampire?!" She shrieked looking at me like she wanted to choke me.

"I'm rejecting him." I said calmly wondering if I was telling her this, confirming myself, or breaking Stephany's heart.

 _All of the above -Stephany_

She let out a low howl and blocked me. I tried talking to her, but she was completely gone.

Feeling my heart break a little I plopped down on the bed. "But, he's your mate." I heard Trina whisper.

"So..." I said awaiting her answer, looking over at her she looked sad, disappointed, and angry all together."It's love."

"I'm rejecting him."

Well happy fucking birthday to me.

 **I hope that you guys really enjoyed my first chapter. This is my first time writing a werewolf/vampire book, and I hope that I did fine.**

 **Vote**

 **Comment:**

 _ **Balya**_ _ **as wolf in multimedia :)**_


End file.
